a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to map displays and specifically to map displays that are superimposed on a video image.
b. Description of the Background
Video monitoring and surveillance devices often provide important and useful information for law enforcement and military applications. For example, a helicopter may monitor a law enforcement pursuit of a suspect. A person in the helicopter may aid ground officers by directing them to the suspect.
The helicopter may use a camera with a telephoto lens to zoom in on the suspect and track the suspect's movements. When the field of view becomes narrow, the information displayed on the video image may not have enough reference points on the image to easily direct ground officers.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system and method whereby a video image taken from a camera mounted on a vehicle may have reference designators added to the image.